


Star-shaped Net

by tovkoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Gen, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Zine: Waves of Wonder (Final Fantasy XV), crab catching, only good feels here, polyship if u squint, the boys store anything & everything in the armiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tovkoi/pseuds/tovkoi
Summary: After a long day of driving, the boys arrive at the well-known vaca spot; Galdin Quay! It doesn't take much to convince Ignis to rent a caravan for the night in favor of showers andbeds. While waiting his turn, Prompto settles outside at the pop up tables to clean off his weapon of choice-Huh?Wait a second.What was that scuttling through the sand?!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Waves of Wonder- Prompto Ocean Themed Zine 2020





	Star-shaped Net

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, my bad!! So here's my piece from the Waves of Wonder: Ocean Prompto Zine
> 
> Had so much fun writing this one (aka I wrote most of it & edited while stuffing my face w/ cookout and crying to my now roommate bout waitin' to the day it was due) :3  
> My fav headcanon is the boys taking random objects and hurling them into the armiger much to Iggy's dismay. ESP their arcade winnings from their first hangouts. 
> 
> Noct: wanna see something cool? watch this
> 
> I hope to get some more pieces (and more freq) to y'all soon!! Check out my twitter @tovkoi for updates, or dm some requests <3

It had been awhile since the last time they had found themselves traveling back towards Galdin Quay. At least a week of stubborn hunts, stocking up on supplies and tending to anything that could be a worthwhile distraction to the main issues at hand. But hey! They found themselves with a decent hoard of gil to sit pretty on after all that crunching.

As the car expertly sped around the corners, the familiar sands and sparkling blue landscape painted itself into view. Not to mention the sky was melting into burgundy and orange hues by the minute, a real picasso if he said so himself! 

“It’s nice to see the sea again!” Prompto lifted his lense, tongue in the corner of his mouth as he squinted in concentration to capture the shot with the moving vehicle. Noctis stretches with a vague yawn, nochantly checking out the view.

“You used that last time.”

_Got it. _Prompto set the camera back around his neck as he whirled around in his seat to confront his challenger, “So? It’s punny.”__

____

____

Ignis reached for his opened ebony and said, “Perhaps in the first instance.” before lifting the can to his lips to totally not cover a smile. Bright blue darted back to the driver with a gasp, raising a hand to his chest in mocking shock.

“Traitor!”

Gladio had apparently begun to tune into the ‘Bully Prompto’ session, piping up from the backseat with, “You’re just bad at puns, Blondie.”

“Awh, you guys are just buzz kills.” Prompto grumbled, face heating up at the familiar banter and turned enough in his seat to blow a raspberry at Gladio through the side mirror. The other party in the backseat snorted at the display as they pulled into the parking area. 

Ignis selected the space next to the gas pump, refueling for the next day ahead of time as they all slowly piled out of the car. Dusk had officially settled in, Prompto stretching with his hands clasped up and eyeing the horizon. _Woah, now that’s too gorgeous to give up-_

____

____

Snapping a quick shot of his view, he glanced over at the guys as Ignis was finishing with the car and Gladio had popped the trunk to grab supplies. The urge to ask for a group picture was there, and normally he would! But taking a second glance at the tired bodies and lack of energy, he felt they deserved some rest and wouldn’t feel up for it. Especially after those last few hunts, it really seemed like they just kept getting harder and harder as they kept taking them.

Not to mention, more instances that just felt a bit too close for comfort. 

Speaking of, “Hey Iggy!” Prompto called, kind of jogging over to where Ignis had moved to check the billboard for more possible recipe combinations. He had the need for a shower now, as he was sure the others would as well. And gil wasn’t sparse after this last week, soooo... “Can we skip the campsite tonight?”

Green eyes sparkled in thought, holding his chin as he seemed to mull over the request. “Hm, I’d have to check our funds. After these last few hunts it may very well be possible.” _Score!_

____

____

“Awesomeeee.” He then stood on his tiptoes, leaning a bit closer to the advisor as his whispered very poorly, “I think goliath over there could use it more though-”

Ignis must’ve been caught by surprise, covering his laugh with a cough and turning towards the mentioned party currently walking towards them with the prince in tow. 

“What was that pipsqueak?” Gladio growled out as a crooked smile fought its way through and ruined any chance of intimidation. Letting out an easy laugh, Prompto held his hands up in surrender.

“Nothin’ big guy!” 

It didn’t take long for them to get settled back into the area and for Ignis to determine their stay for the night. Luckily Prompto’s request for a trailer with a shower and an actual bed was fulfilled to his joy. He whooped, high fiving Noctis in celebration with it being a rare treat since the beginning of their journey.

Safe havens, with a flickering campfire and tent pitched that could hardly fit four grown men, became their first choice. Not willingly, but for practical reasons. Either curatives favored their gil or it just ended up being the closest to the last hunt. Nobody wanted to re-pile into the Regalia covered in dirt, sweat and six know what else. Exhaustion also frequently took part, which they were starting to battle at the moment as Prompto grabbed a duffle bag of supplies.

He tossed his bag next to the bed with a sigh, stretching his arms forward to ease the soreness settling in. It definitely felt better than the haven already, no offense to whoever set those up— they were nice for a night or two at a time, not _weeks! ___

____

____

As he dropped his arms, Prompto heard a door click behind him. Turning to note what that led to, he found the bathroom door closing with his best friend as the culprit to only one thing-

“No fair dude!”

Noctis snickered from behind the now locked door, “You snooze you lose. Got dibs.”

Groaning, Prompto kicked the door as he went by. Guess he had to catch the shower on the second round. _Might as well clean my gun while I got the time. _A jam mid-battle was not a scenario he’d risk!__

____

____

Gladio nodded at him as he plopped down at the plastic table outside of the trailer, the sky now a dark blue and vague purple as night fully settled in. The lights from inside illuminated the sitting area enough, though Ignis must’ve set the lil’ camper lamp on the table for the big guys’ reading.

It took a few pulls from the Armiger to get Calamity out for it’s bath time, Prompto setting out a cloth and it’s cleaning kit with a hum.

Before he could dive in- huh?

Wait a second.

A black, round shape scuttled across the sand at his boots and disappeared as quickly as it came. If he hadn't noticed the trail it left, Prompto would’ve sworn he had started seeing things. Immediately his curiosity got the best of him, up in a flash to investigate near where the point of interest had made it’s escape.

Soon it emerged from its hiding spot, surprising Prompto enough to fall back on his ass in the sand with a shout, “Woah dude!” Catching Gladio’s attention immediantly, rising up to view the scene with furrowed brows. However, all concern melted from his features with a laugh as Prompto quickly scrambled up from the sand.

“Whatcha’ doing down there?” Gladio said, words laced with amusement. Prompto groaned, brushing off the sand along with his dignity as he scanned the ground for the object of interest. _Damnit! Where did it go.. ___

____

____

“There’s a thing- I gotta figure out what it is.” Prompto leaned forward, hands on his knees. It had to be a sort of crab, or bug maybe? He really hoped that it was just a small crab, like the ones he’d seen on ‘Planet Eos’ in school. Actually, that made a lot of sense now that he thought about it. “Crabs? The small ones- lil’ black ones. I think.”

That caught Gladio’s interest officially, hook, line and sinker. “Alright. Sounds familiar.” Flipping out his phone to light up their search. They followed the vague trails that ran toward where the shore drifted onto the land, pausing at a particular bump in the sand. Nudging the spot with the tip of his boot, Prompto squealed when it revealed several of what they were looking for. 

“They _are _crabs!”__

____

____

“Oh yeah, sand crabs. They aren’t much of anything,” Gladio kicked some more sand aside, causing some of the crabs to scuttle away in panic. “But if you cook ‘em up, they can be really tasty.”

Prompto watched as they dug back into the sand, content with the personal quest solved. “You think Iggy would wanna try ‘em?” Standing up from where he had been crouched, he turned to his friend with this new idea.

With a grin, Gladio phased a bucket from the Armiger. “Without a doubt.” 

Matching his grin, Prompto phased his own tool of choice which happened to be a net. Though, he totally didn’t mean to grab the bright neon, star-shaped one that was an arcade prize. As a joke, Noctis and him had started shoving their earnings from brutal Arcade sessions into the Armiger after Ignis had complained about it once. 

Totally Noctis’ idea, and only his.

Which now, was only some-what handy, and definitely dangerous in the wrong time. But at least it kept the memories alive, which was a rarity anymore and worth it in his eyes. Overall this earned him a snort from his crab-catching party member, Prompto swatting him in the arm as retaliation.

“Let’s get down to business-”

“-to defeat, the nifs!”

After an accidental splash in the tide, and two sets of sandy feet later, the two managed to get a decent bucket full of the agitated crustaceans. Abandoning boots halfway through the mission had been a blessing and curse wrapped in one. They approached the trailer with cheers, Noctis poking his head out of the main door.

“What were you guys doing out there?” He questioned, hair flat and damp which was covering most of his face. _Almost time for a haircut buddy. ___

____

____

Gladio raised the bucket in victory, “Got some grub for our chief.” Noctis moved from the doorway to inspect the contents as Ignis took his spot at the doorway. He crossed his arms, taking in their dirtied appearances with a quirk of his brow.

“And what might that be?”

“Sand crabs!” Prompto cut in with a bright grin before Gladio could respond, leaning his net against his shoulder. “I saw one go by my feet, and one thing led to another-” His grin was slowly slipping into more sheepish than anything as he spoke under his friend’s studying gaze. 

“Nice net.” The prince interrupted then, Prompto turning with a gasp and already moving to swat him in the head with it. Before he could make contact, Ignis finally cut out with a laugh to his surprise causing him to pause in his assault.

Moving forward to take the bucket from Gladio, he inspected the contents with a nod. “These will do nicely in a Shellfish Cioppino.” 

Letting the net phase out, Prompto saluted as a flush blended with his freckles. “Yeah, no prob’, Igster.” He couldn’t help the undignified squawk as Gladio grabbed his shoulder, bringing him into a noogie from the six. 

“You did pretty good kid. We’ll be eatin’ good!”

“Yeah, thanks Prom.” Noctis piped up, knocking his forearm against his in their usual show of affection once Gladio let him go. It wasn’t everyday that they gave compliments, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It was just extra special when they indulged in words of affirmation. Even when his hair got mussed up or sand in-between his toes, which happened to be really uncomfortable once in the drying process b-t-dubs.

These were the moments that made this whole thing worth-while. They really needed to visit Galdin Quay more often!


End file.
